


Take you Back

by sweetshotofkerosine



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetshotofkerosine/pseuds/sweetshotofkerosine
Summary: After the death of Xavier Pamela Dolls, Wynonna tries to drink herself to oblivion in the woods. Kinda angsty, very minimalist, and filled with Tell That Devil lyrics.





	Take you Back

**Blood couses red through veins. Well... normally. When someone dies, your heart shrivels a little. It goes black from grief, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.**

 

 

"Keep it together, Earp" Wynonna whispers. Yeah, that's not happening.

 

 

 

 

_Alcohol_

 

Alcohol is an escape. Whiskey straight from the bottle, no fancy flourishes of barware needed. It's sweet going down at first, a kick to the throat that puts a pause in the choking sobs. But it hits her like kerosine in the pit of her stomach; Dolls will never get to sip a mouthful of gasoline flavored whiskey.

 

The mirror demon. The 'ole revhead had come out of the lake and put a razor to her throat. That was the first time she really trusted Dolls, right after the demons had possessed him.  _Waverly._ Waverly begged and pleaded for Wynonna's life, to save her from the inevitable fire below. At least she's still got Waves.

 

 

The whiskey's starting to hit her. Like poison, her judgement slips past, to be replaced with a woozy, aching feeling. It's a different kind of drunk, straddling the line between denial and alcohol poisoning. Dolls didn't drink, he couldn't. Wynonna envied that. She's always been the bad girl, ever since she shot her own father dead. She's falling apart, the inpenetrable bad girl persona, the one who lost her virginity in a god-damned canoe, is crumbling. Now she's just some crazy girl crying in the woods.

 

 

 

 

_The woods._

 

Dolls hated the woods. They scared him shitless. Wynonna hadn't even had the chance to ask why. And now he's just going to be left here, neither dragon or man anymore? Fucking cruel, man, fucking cruel.

 

 

_One shot, two shot. Three shot, four._

If only she could drink it all away. Where was Dolls now? Doc had gone to hell, but Dolls was different. And where was Wynonna going anyway? She hadn't believed in all that eternal pain and eternal glory bullshit, not until she started sending demons to h-e-triple-hockey-sticks. The only thing she's good at is killing. That, and drinking. What kind of murderer gets to go to heaven?

 

Can he see her right now? If only Dolls could see her, and give her a sign that he's ok. Or better yet, turn aaroua, tap her on the shoulder, and wrap her up in those arms of his. She began the devil to answer her desire, to let her see him one more time.

 

 

 

 

_Waverly._

 

Good, sweet Waverly. She's definitely going up there when it all ends. Her baby sister has her head rested on Haught's chest. The two breathe in sync, and Nicole looks shaken. Almost as shaken as Wynonna. The two share a gentle kiss, and Wynonna cries a little. Waverly has her soulmate in her arms, while all Wynonna has are meaningless hookups and a love triangle. Except one is dead, and her baby daddy's too busy with the girls he brings home to take it any further.

 

In that moment, Wynonna feels alone. She's third wheeling in the woods, with only the dead man she loved for company. She points Peacemaker to the sky and pulls the trigger, praying Bulshar will come so she can finish him off with raw anger.

 

 

 

 

 

_One shot, two shot. Three shot, four._

Take me. All Wynonna wants is the devil who took Dolls to give him back, and she'll take him on with her bare hands.

 

 

 

Or she would, if she wasn't too weak to fight the revenant standing over her.


End file.
